


Designs On You

by kashmir



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Blake have a fight and Chris decides to get imaginative when making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designs On You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://dizzydame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dizzydame.livejournal.com/)**dizzydame**, my enabler in all things Cake. Un-beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

Blake isn't even sure what the hell the fight was about. He thinks it might've been about Chris fucking with Blake's toothpaste again. Not something that would usually set him off, he was normally a pretty easy going guy. But between the never-ending pace of the show and sharing close living quarters with a guy he wanted to pretty much lick from head to toe could turn even the most even-keeled guys into asses at times.

Like when Blake yells at Chris to not touch his mother-fucking shit and then storms out of the bathroom like a damn girl. He flops onto his bed, pulling the covers up tight around his shoulders as he listens to Chris sigh and then turn off the light in the bathroom. Blake feels a lump in his throat form when all Chris does is lay down in his own bed and click off the lamp. Blake rolls over and thumps his pillow hard, feeling exhaustion tug at him, even as his stomach clenches.

Sleep pulls him under a few minutes later and he doesn't have the opportunity to dwell on the situation anymore.

...

He wakes up, the room pitch black and quiet except for the sound of his breathing. For a minute he isn't sure what woke him but then he feels it again - an insistent tugging on his blankets, pulling them the rest of the way off of him and his bed. He goes to sit up when suddenly there is pressure on his legs and his eyes adjust to find one Chris Richardson laying between Blake's splayed legs, sheepish grin barely visible in the dim light.

"Chris, dude... it's the middle of the night? What are yo-" Blake cuts himself off when Chris bends down and starts mouthing at the strip of skin visible above Blake's track pants.

"Making up, man. Though... if you have to ask, maybe I'm not doing it right." Blake can hear the smile in those words, even if he can't see it. He props himself up on one elbow and runs a hand over Chris' head. Chris turns into the touch and places a soft kiss in the center of Blake's palm. He looks up at Blake and Blake sucks in a breath at the look in those eyes.

"Alright?" Blake nods in response to Chris' inquiry, pushing down the urge to pinch himself and make sure this is real and not a dream. Chris pulls Blake's pants off then and huffs out a laugh at finding nothing but Blake's erection underneath. Blake lets himself collapse back against the pillows when Chris starts sucking bruises onto the thin skin of Blake's hip, hand trailing lightly up and down the shaft of Blake's cock. Blake whines in his throat at the teasing touch, arching his hips, needing more - more friction, more Chris, more _everything_.

"Come on, man, quit being a cock tease," Blake manages to get out, his voice trying to get stuck somewhere in his chest.

Chris bites at his hip bone once more, hard, and then repositions himself. "Can't have that," he whispers before leaning down and, without warning, screwing his mouth over Blake's cock, fingers forming a tight ring around the base. Blake cups Chris' skull and lets out an undignified yelp at how goddamn good it feels. Chris chuckles around him and Blake almost dies.

He bites his lip and opens heavy eyes to watch Chris as he starts bob up and down, pausing every few strokes to tongue the head, flick his tongue across the slit, rub the tip of it hard against that cluster of nerves under the crown, his other hand busy fondling Blake's balls. Blake's panting, body covered with a thin film of sweat as he receives one of the best blow jobs of his life from his best friend after a fight about tooth paste. Fuckin' surreal, he thinks and then whimpers when Chris pulls off, mouth shining in the moonlight, bottom lip swollen.

"What?" he asks, voice rough and fucked out. "Did you say s'mething, man?"

Blake shakes his head, realizes his must have spoken that last thought out loud, hands gently urging Chris' mouth back to his aching cock. "Nuh-nothing. Just.." he rubs his thumb against Chris' lips, smearing saliva and pre-come together. "S'good. So goddamn good."

Chris gives him a brilliant smile before nipping at Blake's thumb and then going back down on him, swallowing him to the root. Blake lets out a cry and arches, head falling back into his pillows once more. Chris sucks hard, tongue fluttering against the pulsing vein on the underside, his hands cupping Blake's balls. Blake feels his cock-head hit the back of Chris' throat and that's it, that's all she wrote. The next thing Blake knows, he's coming in long, wracking shudders, not even able to warn Chris before he erupts, body singing with pleasure as he pulses. Chris swallows it all, everything and that makes Blake shiver once more, hard, before he feels every muscle go absolutely loose. His eyes start to get heavy as the post-orgasm haze washes over him.

Chris pulls back after long minutes, licking his lips and wiping at his mouth a little smugly. Blake smiles at him, warm and content and happier than he can remember being in a long time.

"C'mere," he whispers, tugging at Chris' hand until Chris is laying beside him on the pillow. Blake cups his face and goes to pull him forward but Chris stops him when they're only inches apart.

"Dude, I just... I just swallowed!" Blake laughs at that and continues to pull Chris into a kiss.

"'S'my come. Don't care, wanna kiss you," Blake murmurs. Chris relaxes into the kiss, lets Blake plunder his mouth and Blake can feel Chris' erection digging into his side. He reaches down and finds Chris completely nude. He pulls back as his hand circles Chris, thumb slipping over and around the swollen head of Chris' cock. "Mmm, I like you naked."

Chris lets out a strangled laugh and burrows his face into Blake's neck and shivers. "Feeling's mutual."

Blake pulls him closer and turns his head, teeth tugging on Chris' ear lobe, breathing every filthy thing that comes into his head into Chris' ear. Chris' hands circle Blake's wrist and hold on, their legs twining together as Blake strokes faster and harder, begging Chris to come, all over him, his hand, all over the both of them.

Chris goes rigid and then sinks his teeth into the skin of Blake's shoulder as he shakes through his orgasm, spurting hotly all over Blake's hand and their stomachs. Blake places soft kisses on whatever parts of Chris he could reach as he comes down. He reaches down and grabs his pants, does a quick clean up job and then throws them back on the floor. Chris hooks an arm around his waist and snuggles, fucking _snuggles_, into Blake's neck. He starts snoring moments later.

Blake smiles and wraps an arm around him. He figures he'll thank him for the blow job in the morning.

And then mock him for the snuggling. It's only right.


End file.
